A Different World
by Crossover Inc
Summary: RanmaNaruto cross: Genma found a shiney crystal that is more then it appears. Watch Ranma grow up as a ninja. Read and Review please. Rating will go up in the future.


Disclaimer: I don't own this leave me alone.

Thoughts of the Author: I don't know what you will think of this. Read it then Review, I will probably work on this and little brother or sister. I need at least two stories so I don't get bored while writing. I hope you like this, it seems like a sketchy start. I think it has the potential to turn interesting though.

A Different World

Chapter 1: A New Clan

* * *

Looking down at his young son Genma set the infant down on the grass. Everyone that had seen the boy thought he was all so adorable. It drove Genma nuts to have people adoring his son so much because he was a cute boy. Genma set Ranma down by a river bank so he could wash his hands and face. 

Once he was riverside he dipped his hands into the refreshing water, cool to the touch. Genma swish his hands around in it experimentally and then brought the refreshing water up to his face. While his eyes were covered a bright flash cracked between the openings in his fingers that was blinding.

Spots of his vision was awfully blurry when he opened up his eyes and a gold spot was spotted at the bottom of the shallow water. Sticking his arm into the water he came back up holding a gold crystal. His eyes were absolutely blurry from the yen signs floating around the gold crystal.

He felt a tug on his shirt, turning he saw his giggling toddler.

Naruto Dimension

Several had called him crazy for the last 25 years of his life. Many thought he was a total idiot for even thinking that it was possible. But he had finally proved them all wrong. He was about to summon a human being from a separate plane of existence. One that is alive before it came in. It was something that was supposed to be impossible.

But he was the great summoner of his life time, being the age of 94. He had gone past his greatest years but he would accomplish something that no one else has. Hopefully he would go down in history.

He sent an object into a different plane of existence with many different hand seals. It was complex and near impossible to get anything into a different plane but he did it. It was a feat all in it self that only a true genius would ever be able to do. But that was the easy part, now he would have to do many more hand seals then the first time to bring back a human successfully.

Biting his finger, he started his routine one that he had practiced many times.

Ranma Dimension

Genma let Ranma hold onto the shiny gold diamond for a second. He let out a breath of exasperation because he was tempted to scold his son for being greedy. He stopped because he realized his son was still in a diaper.

Genma started to panic a little when the crystal started to glow. He started to snatch the crystal away from the infant only to find that when he touched it a glow filled his vision and his world changed for that split second.

Naruto Dimension

The summon was complete and a man and a baby was in it. Not only did he summon one but two humans. He was so proud of his achievement that he didn't even realize he had collapsed on the ground and start to croak right there.

Genma was looking around frantically not understanding any of what just happened. He just knew that he was going to be in a lot of trouble with his wife when he got back. If he got back. Genma absently noted that the crystal was not with them.

Genma knew he was in trouble, a old dead man was lying on the floor of a barren room. Calmly he snatched Ranma and went to the only door in the room. He opened and walked through it.

His eyes bulged at seeing all the scrolls on the walls. Genma set Ranma down and went to work on skimming over some of the scrolls. Picking up a scroll in the middle he opened it and closed it. Taking a deep breath of realization he set it back down and went to the very beginning to see what that scroll was all about.

Mean while a young infant absently played with a kunai in the corner.

A month had passed and Genma found himself frustrated with his lack of results. He had found some interesting things though. Here they had a profound understanding of how ki or chakra works and even how to mold it for different techniques. He knew that it was possible to control your ki but they have ways to control it with out any problems.

He had wandered into a village once and saw a kid transform. He quickly realized that several people in this world knew about this energy that they called chakra. He had been working on the scrolls hard. He was trying to grasp the concept of chakra and success was bound to come. Then he saw his son playing with a scroll again, the boy had opened it up and a picture of human was on it.

Genma hastily snatched it up and read. It explained that chakra consisted of two energies, spiritual energy and body energy. It went on to explain controlling chakra and building it for techniques. It explained everything that was needed to know about manifesting chakra. Genma read it through twice and gave it back to Ranma, secretly hoping the infant would learn something but doubting it.

More time passed and Genma had gotten down a lot of the basics of chakra. Even though what they call basic is simply mind boggling and he couldn't describe it at all. Ranma had been quite a handful, doing head stands naked was distracting and Ranma always managed to get out of his diaper. How Genma didn't understand.

Many of the villages ninjas had found out that the old man had died and they thought he was a bandit or thief. How was he supposed to explain that he was summoned. He packed up all of his and Ranma belongings along with all the scrolls he could find. He picked up the only blanket he could find in the house.

He got to the door and opened it to the outside world. Many ninjas had already surrounded the house and Genma shut the door quickly. He already planned how to escape using his Body defense shooting star cloth. He opened the door again with it activated and walked out. Ninjas soon entered the place.

Ranma Dimension

Nodoka was cursing and crying all at the same time. Months had passed since Genma had run away with her baby. She came back to the spot they were last seen many times but never any clue as to which way they left. She looked into the river, a reflection with puffy red eyes looked back her. Looking away from the image she looked at a small burn mark on the grass. It was hidden behind some small shrubbery and she had never noticed it before.

Going to look at it more thoroughly she noticed the most peculiar looking crystal in her life. It was a gold color that just drew her eyes to it. She looked at it again and had to pick it up. She looked at it curiously for a second and then her eyes grew big at the way it glowed. It glowed beautifully the light white color that came from it that seemed to get stronger as she just continued to look at it.

Nodoka liked shiny things, it was common because many people could look at something shiny and want it. She never fully grasped that the white light was getting stronger or that it was not just coming from the crystal but also from her. People who saw what happened would peg it down as some sort of miracle from God.

Naruto Dimension

The Hidden Stone Village was not a stupid village. But when they went into the old mans house expecting to find the man they had found a women. Initially they thought it was a transformation technique and the woman was the man. They quickly found out they were really wrong.

Nodoka was confused. She was not in the same place as before and the people that had grabbed her confused her with some body else. Who she didn't know till she over heard the people talking.

"The man had a small child."He was wearing a mask so Nodoka couldn't tell anything about him.

"How can you tell?" It was a different mask, the only difference was one was blue swirled and the other was red swirled.

"Diapers are in the trash. He was stealing our techniques and taking care of a baby at the same time."

The ninjas didn't know what to do with the woman that they had found here. She just showed up, maybe she was forced to come here by the man. They talked to her and she gave them false answers about forcing her to take care of the baby. In the end she left the house and they went out looking for the thief.

Genma was long gone.

As time went by Nodoka had found out many things about this place. First and foremost being this was not home. She wondered all over and nothing looked the same and technology was different. She also found that wearing a kimono was a bad idea, she had resorted to durable pants and a shirt. She made the money at a casino off gamblers, most of one that had earned the reputation as the "Legendary Sucker". It was a well earned name.

In the end she was still looking for her husband and son. She managed to get descriptions from the ninjas and knew it was them. But now the trick was finding them. She was desperate about seeing her son. She knew the way Genma thought and knew he was not on the open trails. He would find private places to train in what ever techniques he stole.

She kept on walking right across the boundary of Earth into the land of the Grass.

Genma knew that he had a very active child. The way he constantly moved around and climbed the trees. The boy wore a constant smile, Genma knew he was a good child when the boy barely cried even without the presence of his mother. When the boy did cry it was quickly silenced by the martial artist making sure his boy got what he needed.

Genma was not an idiot, he knew that the rough training didn't start till the boy was older. He kept the boy well fed, the boy was about to start training for real when he hit 5. But he still did something to make the boy a little tougher.

He was still having a hard time understanding all these techniques. It was like he just couldn't mold chakra to do the techniques. But that didn't make sense, he created the Yamasenken and the umisenken with the same stuff. Maybe he was relying on using only one energy and not using the other.

Ranma laughed when he saw daddy clutching his head like he was trying to keep his brain from escaping.

Genma, after a lot of time, found that he was incapable of doing even the beginners techniques. He couldn't even use the transformation technique. He found that mixing the two energies together was impossible because he was incapable of doing it himself.

Now that was a problem, he didn't mind that he couldn't do it. But what if his son couldn't also, his son needed to be able to do it. His son couldn't know of his little problem of not being able to mold chakra.

Speaking of his son he should probably check to see how he's doing with his martial arts. The boy was amazing, if a little whiney about some things. But he suspected that it was normal out of kids his age but that didn't stop Genma from beating out this annoyance.

He would add a completely new training regime to what he was going to teach Ranma anyway. It will have to do with the use of chakra, he would have to teach his son the ability to use chakra.

Even though he himself found that he couldn't even mold it.

Ranma continued to read the scroll his papa gave to him. He found it all so boring, the only thing that kept him reading it was that he would become a better martial artist if he did. That is what papa said at least. He would much rather be jumping about and punching then all this other stuff though.

He continued to read, it was rather boring but he did it any way. He had no idea what he could do with it but it had to be useful in some way. He kept reading not understanding the words, it talked about using two separate energies, body and spiritual, to make one energy Chakra...

What ever the hell that was.

Genma was having little luck in teaching his son how to use chakra. He needed to find a way to demonstrate it. He needed to find some one willing to tutor Ranma on how to use chakra. That was a huge problem, people either couldn't use chakra or they would refuse to show people because of the secrets.

Genma grunted when he pulled himself over the edge of the cliff. Looking back down he saw the rope that connected him and his son. It was slack because Ranma had managed to keep up with his father some how. Genma knew he was keeping a slow pace but it was fast enough that it should have became taught at some time. Ranma surprised him a lot.

Genma sat down figuring he had some time before genma reached him. He looked around and suddenly realized there was a door built into the side of the mountain. It looked out of place if anything.

Looking back down the cliff and realizing Ranma still had a ways to go he tied the rope to a near bye rock and went over to explore.

Ranma looked up at the top of the cliff. He still had a ways to go. His arms felt like fire but his papa said that if he got all the way to the top of the cliff by himself he would teach him new martial art techniques.

Ranma pushed himself harder until he came with in five feet of the edge and he heard laughter. His fathers voice and one he hadn't ever heard. Finally he put his small hand on the side of the cliff and hefted himself over. Once on solid ground he collapsed as if the strings holding him up had been cut.

Genma had found an old man living in this mountain. It was really weird to find him here to. The old man was so cheerful to have some one visit him here. Just by talking to him he could tell the old man was attention starved. The old man wore a white shirt and green pants, even in the cold weather. His hair was white and spiky and Genma could swear the man drew a green circle around his neck.

Genma wouldn't let Ranma wear warm clothes so he would toughen up. Genma didn't wear warm clothes because he was trying to act tough in front of Ranma.

The old mans name was Onwa(1). He was a little weird in the head, but Genma quickly became friends with him. A bottle of sake was produced by the unique man and the bald martial artist quickly sat down to talk. After Genma explained his predicament the old man just smiled.

"Wow, so you can't control chakra? What makes you think that your boy can control chakra?" Onwa asked seemingly curious. Ranma had just got his hand over the edge and Genma laughed.

"I don't really know. I wanted some one to teach him since I really can't." Genma smiled nervously.

Onwa just looked at Genma "You do realize that I will have to educate him before we can work on his actual chakra control." Onwa raised an eye brow at the boy just falling limp onto the ground. Then he realized he just rock climbed.

Onwa interrupted Genma before he could talk "Your boy is quite strong. How much did he climb by himself."

Genma just snorted "The whole thing, why would I help him?"

Onwa just raised an eye brow at Genma.

"I don't mind you teaching Ranma anything. I planned on getting him an education anyway." Genma just chuckled and looked behind him. He saw Ranma was run ragged and just pooped. First instinct was to kick the boy off and tell him to climb back up from where ever the rope stopped him. Then he got an idea.

"You wanna work with him right now?" Genma smiled, a little evil was in it.

Onwa had a smirk on his face "Sure... Do you really care if he gets hurt?"

Upon receiving the answer Onwa just smiled a bit wider.

Nodoka really liked this country. After a few years of exploring and trying to find her husband she decided that she would settle down in the fire country. It was hot here, it was spring. She liked the villages she visited, they had a lot of gambling spots. She eventually settled down there.

She would leave for weeks at a time to try and find her husband or get any information about them. It had been so long since they were separated that she was starting to despair over the loss of her only son.

She just wanted to hold her baby boy.

Time flew by as Ranmas teaching started under Onwa. Ranma quickly came to realize that the learning sessions were either vastly interesting or extremely boring. He loved what the old man had taught him about Chakra. He hated it when Onwa tried to make him learn basic maths and histories.

Even if they would make him a better martial artist... ninja... Whatever.

His papa for some unknown reason didn't like the idea of Ranma being a ninja. It plagued him but apparently his papa would get confused on what to call him self too.

The learning lessons were the easy part, it was the learning chakra that was incredibly hard. Onwa had a demented way of teaching how to control chakra. Ranma couldn't tell which training regime was worse. His papas or Onwas.

Onwa was teaching Ranma the fundamentals of controlling chakra. He had actually skipped several of the basic steps and just taught how to control chakra. He taught how to mold the chakra to different parts of the body. He skipped ahead of most basic teachings and started by throwing Ranma off cliffs. The rope was the only reason Ranma was alive. Ranma would have to cling to the wall to get to the top.

Onwa knew pretty damn well that the boy didn't have a chance to get up the wall with chakra alone. He showed how to mold it to different areas of the body but a boy at the age of 6 or 7 simply could not pull it off. There just wasn't enough chakra in the boys circulatory system. Yet.

Onwa saw Ranmas small hand reach over the top of the cliff. Shortly after the rest off the body followed suit. Ranma simply gasped for breath and rolled onto his back. Onwa was astounded with the young boy. He never gave up even when Onwa said he should, the boys only reply was to snort and try again.

The old man came to believe that the boy had his fathers claws a little to deep into him.

"Ranma, can you mold chakra to your hand?" Onwa just watched as the boy held up his hand and scrunched his face up in concentration. It was a comical image of the boy.

Blue chakra was seen gathering on the hand, only small bits. Ranma could barely hold his hand up. He closed his eyes to fall asleep right there on the spot.

Onwa just walked over to the boy before he fell asleep "You didn't work hard enough!" and kicked him over the edge. He promptly turned around ignoring the screams of the falling boy to plan what to do for the rest of the mourning.

Genma found that stopping at the mountain for Ranma to train was very beneficial. The year Ranma was there he learned how to control his chakra. According to Onwa he had an uncanny ability and potential to become one of the best at controlling chakra. Though no one told Ranma that.

Genma had talked about leaving with the old man. Onwa just told Genma some of the villages that he could take Ranma to learn different techniques. Genma wanted to know more of the villages before deciding to go anywhere.

The old man obliged "The hidden village of Rain is to the south, the mountain that we stand on is the boarder that separates the Earth country and the Rain country. I trust you don't want to go back to the hidden village of stone."

Genma chuckled a bit and nodded his head "That could be trouble."

Onwa just smiled brightly finding it very funny "The hidden village of Rain is known to produce very mean ninjas. It isn't a very kind village."

Genma frowned at the thought of a mean Ranma, not liking the image he got "Well there has to be a friendly hidden village?"

The old man laughed at Genma "Sure there is. If you want a son, you can be proud of you go to the hidden village of Leaf."

Genma cocked his head to the side in confusion "Why?"

"Just go there and find out. They know how to bring a boy up and teach them what is really important." Onwa smiled mysteriously and looked back to see Ranma was tired and sore from what he had been doing. It was just a simple control exercise, you drop the rock and try to get it to stick to random parts of your body. It's done by channeling chakra to different parts of your body to get the rock to come to you.

The exercise was created to teach how to manipulate chakra through several parts of your body instead of just what most people learned. Realistically, He gave the exercise to the kid for something he could practice in the future. Something that would take years to do, the boy learned how to do it in three months.

Genma was contemplating the idea. He was leaving in a few days. He found that if he wanted to the boy to advance he would get the best results with a hidden village. He also knew that if he went to one then tried to leave. People would be out to kill him for stealing secrets. Or something like that.

Onwa was still staring at Ranma "Genma, go to the leaf. I might meet you there to continue training your boy."

Genma just nodded dumbly "How far away is it?" He wanted to train the boy at the same time but still get to the leaf village in less than two weeks.

Onwa turned to look at the bald man with his near toothless grin "Just a six or seven day walk."

Genma shivered at the toothless man and nodded. Onwa continued "When you get there ask if you can put the boy in the academy. I recommend you be honest with them. Seeing as you are less then trustworthy they might not trust you much.

Ranma was ignoring the two old coots. Between the training and the games he and his papa played he was tired. Some of the games he played with his papa weren't too bad. Just something fun and enjoyable. But you also have the occasional game that was rough. He really wasn't sure what to think of his Grandpa either. They both gave Ranma training regimes and entertained Ranma but he wanted to be with someone his own age also.

His body ached from the rock that would hit him. He originally only practiced it with his hands and fingers. Then he moved to different parts of the body, starting with the head. He never did it again, but both of the old coots thought it was the funniest thing in the world. He couldn't manipulate all of his pores like his Grandpa said he might be able to one day. But he works at it till he could.

Nodoka was sleeping in the apartment she rented. She had wondered all the way to the hidden village of mist. She was as of yet to find her son or her husband. People who knew her were a little worried for her health. Though she always tried to distance her self from any possible friends.

She had searched all ten of the countries, it had been five years since she has seen her precious boy. A tear was falling down her cheek at the memory. She was down to her last options. She would have to hire the help of some ninjas. The Leaf ninjas would be fine.

Hopefully they will have better luck.

"Ranma my boy we've finally reached the hidden village of Leaf." Genma looked down at Ranma. Ranma just groaned almost toppling over from his lack of sleep.

They were standing in front of the gates of Konoha. Ranma had spent a lot of the night trying to get away from his dads incredibly loud snoring. He knew that they would be staying here for a while. How long he didn't know.

Genma marched confidently to the gates where he meant two other people. Ranma barely registered this as he looked around. This place was much warmer then the mountains were. He liked it more. The trees were always fun to climb on, especially these since they looked so much bigger. The pigtailed boy idly noticed that his papa was still talking then he pointed in the direction of himself. Ranma just looked around till he realized that his papa had pointed at him.

The two jounin were a little skeptical about the idea of a random man and his son just turning up in the village to become a ninja. They looked at each other and told the bald man and his son to follow them to the Hokage's office. Ranma followed the two ninjas on a walk that seemed to be an eternity.

The walk lasted 30 minutes to get from the gates to the Hokage's tower. On the way Ranma looked at all the houses and stores. He noted all the food stands on the way in. Finally they made it to a building that spiraled up. Ranma followed everyone up the building till reaching where the Hokage's office. Ranma waited out side with the two Jounin outside, they looked at him funnily. He looked at them and smiled, they could only smile back and go back to talking.

Ranma walked over to the balcony on the outside and looked out over the village. He could only think of how nice it looked.

Genma walked andand stood. The Hokage sat in his seat and turned to look at the bald martial artists. Genma just waited with his hands on his hips, he was smiling hopefully.

The Hokage just looked at the man before him. He was balding and he wore weathered clothes that looked to be well worn. The Hokage could tell the man practiced a fighting style. His first impression of this man was fairly good as far as his hand to hand techniques went.

The Hokage began "Please take a seat Saotome-san. What is your interest with this village?"

Genma took a seat across from the desk "Well. I want my son to learn how to be a ninja."

The Hokage just nodded "What about yourself?"

Beads of sweat suddenly rolled down Genma's neck "Well I could become one if need be . . . "

The Hokage noticed the mans tight voice and reassessed the man across from him. Good with teaching but slight cowardice "Well, what are you good at?"

The bald man laughed nervously "Sneaking and running away . . . I am fairly proud of my . . . martial arts."

Hokage took note of the Martial arts then he smiled "Any thing special about sneaking around."

"Sure!" then he gulped "Got a towel?"

Ranma was still staring at the village below when his father came out. He heard his father laughing with some old man with a red and white hat as well. Ranma just shrugged his shoulders then looked back at his old man.

Genma put his hand in Ranma's hair then ruffled it up. Ranma smiled up at the older man as he was lead down the steps. The Hokage stood there grinning. Motioning for one of the near bye jounin to step up he gave them a piece of paper. He simply left to go back to his office.

The jounin opened the paper and read the note. He shrugged his shoulders and left for a near by village.

* * *

Review and tell me what you thought. You'll also probably find something you want me to change about it but it won't happen. 

Genma can manipulate one energy of the two that creates chakra. I read at that to make chakra you must have body energy and spirit energy. I will tell you in later chapters the reason Genma can manipulate only his body energy even though he also has spirit energy.

1) I went to Yahoo and typed in Japanese names. I don't have any clue about Japanese names so I used Onwa for a name. Itwas supposed to mean "Gentle" when it is obvious that he isn't.


End file.
